


What Have I Become?

by v23474



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v23474/pseuds/v23474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "The Beginning Of The End" Melinda May is alone with her thoughts...</p>
<p>AU Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D</p>
<p>Possible Spoilers for Season One of Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have I Become?

In private she showers and then tends her wounds, applying antiseptic and bandages to the worst cuts.  
The hot water loosens her screaming muscles and afterwards her throat burns with welcome heat from the generous measure of scotch she pours for herself from the bottle she keeps in her bunk.  
   
Everyone else has paired off,  Skye comforting Simmons as the young scientist deals with Fitz's uncertain future, Coulson and Triplett talking tactics with Agent Koenig.  
   
No-one notices when Melinda May slips away to her own room and this is how she wants it, how she needs it.

After one glass of the scotch Melinda puts the bottle away. She doesn't need her senses dulled by the alcohol.

She looks at her hands, convinced she's got Grant Ward's blood under her nails, but sees nothing. She still feels the sickening crunch of Ward's larynx and at this moment regrets that she lost control.

Ward had given as good as he got, but Melinda won't allow herself the luxury of dwelling on it. She lost control and she won't forgive herself for it.

Melinda wonders where she will go from here. Has she lost another piece of herself? What has she become?


End file.
